Operation Water Snake
Operation Watersnake was the code name for the irradiation of the Mississippi River by the Greater Korean Republic in 2026. The operation created a barrier between the West and East side of the United States. The idea came from Dr. Mae Chin Ho from the People's Military Science Institute in Pyongyang. The affected area is from Northern Reaches of the Mississippi River to the Gulf of Mexico. All areas within a 100 mile radius of the river were affected. The estimated cost was 300 billion won and the projected occupational casualties were less than 500 (exact figures are unknown). The primary research and development was done at the Kim Jong-il Memorial Nuclear Facility on Marcus Island in Korea. The operation was carried out by American collaborators, KPA Light Infantry Divisions, and a Special Operations sub-division, the 718. The Preparation The Greater Korean Republic used Cesium-137 code named Material X, Radioiodine code named Material Y, and Strontium-90 code named Material Z to irradiate the Mississippi River. 200 metric tons of Uranium-235 was obtained from the Nuclear Fuel Fabrication Plant in Kumatori, Osaka, Japan and transferred to the Kim Jong-il Memorial Nuclear Facility on Marcus Island in Korea to be processed into Cesium-137 via nuclear fission. The Radioiodine was mined from the ruins of at the Sangpyong-ri nuclear weapons testing facility in Korea. It was then transferred to Marcus Island. Through a trade agreement with the GKR, China supplied the Strontium-90 from the now defunct Taishan nuclear fission reactor in Chixi Town, Guangdong Province, China. The Strontium-90 was shipped from Port of Rajin to Marcus Island. Operation Cocktail Operation Cocktail was the code name for the development of the chemical weapon. The team lead by Dr. Chin Ho working at the Kim Jong-il Memorial Nuclear Facility on Marcus Island successfully found the perfect ratio of the three radioactive isotopes to create one of the most deadly chemical weapons. Overall 4,363 scientists, workers, and soldiers died as a result of Operation Cocktail. Deployment The successful execution of Operation Watersnake involved the People's Navy, the Occupational Forces of America, the Light Infantry Division, and American collaborators. The People's Navy working with the Japanese Navy was responsible for the safe transport of Materials XYZ from Marcus Island to the Port of Los Angeles. Once at the Port of Los Angeles the Occupational Forces of America oversaw the transport of Materials XYZ to the Fillmore National Laboratory Experimental Test Site 600 in Lawrence, California. The Light Infantry Division transported the Materials to Lake Itasca, Minnesota; Winona, Minnesota; Muscatine, Iowa; Cape Girardeau, Missouri; and St. Joseph, Louisiana. The Light Infantry Division deployed the chemical weapon in Winona, Cape Girardeau, and St. Joseph. American collaborators code named Red Eagle, lead by the Northern Neo Patriot Front, and Red Bison were responsible for the deployment of the weapon in Lake Itasca and Cape Girardeau. Red Eagle deployed it in Lake Itasca and Red Bison in Cape Girardeau. Aftermath The affected area is almost 210,000 square miles of land and sea within the continental United States. The Mississippi River and roughly 100 miles to either side was contaminated with lethal radiation from the Northern Reaches of the river into the Gulf of Mexico. Not only is the water and ground contaminated, the combination of Materials XYZ makes the air poisonous when inhaled and to a lesser extent air that is absorbed through the skin. Most of the ground water in the area was contaminated destroying plant and animal life and causing the area to become uninhabitable. Maintenance Through Executive Order #4034, the Light Infantry Division redeposits additional Cesium-137, Radioiodine, and Strontium-90 every 17 to 24 months. The schedule and locations of the resupply are classified until six months before the redeployment. A subdivision of the Occupational Police patrols the border. A special division of the 718 carries out Operation FanFire every three to six months setting fire to grasses and forests along the river to reintroduce the radioactive isotopes into the air. Category:Events Category:Backstory